


Darling, You're My Lover

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve fluff, just luke and ashton chilling at their house watching new years eve and curling up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton spend their New Year's Eve together in their home, wrapped up in love.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Kudos: 20





	Darling, You're My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I'm just the Lingerie Luke series pretending to be a real writer. I had the idea for this a couple days ago, listening to Lover by Taylor Swift that I wanted Luke and Ashton slow dancing to this song and with the year drawing to a close, it seemed like a good time. Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for being a part of this fic, love you babe.

It’s a little silly, Luke thinks, that they’re all dressed up on New Year’s Eve with nowhere to go. Usually, they would spend the holiday with Michael and Calum, throwing a party at one of their houses with all their friends. This year though, Luke and Ashton are flying out to Australia in the morning to visit their families and work on wedding planning. It has led to a quiet night in, Luke and Ashton on their couch, watching the New Year Eve festivities and trying to stay up long enough to watch the ball drop. 

Luke’s already flagging, head resting on Ashton’s shoulder and eyes drooping shut. Luke’s tired and he wants to go to bed, knows he’ll be cranky when he wakes up, cranky for the whole flight, but Ashton’s so excited to ring in the new year that Luke can’t bring himself to get up and leave for bed. Luke’s already dressed for bed, silky pink camisole covered in little black hearts and matching shorts, hair tucked behind his ears. He knows he’s not going to be able to wear the same things here as he does back home, doesn’t really want to explain to his parents why he has lingerie sets and dresses with him or be able to wear them out in public the same way he feels like he can here. He’s probably gone a little overboard the last couple days, taking every opportunity to dress up, even if they’ve just been sitting around their house. 

“Luke, you can’t fall asleep yet,” Ashton says, nuding Luke gently. 

“It’s late though,” Luke whines, trying to burrow his face into Ashton’s shoulder.

“Aren't we supposed to be rockstars?” Ashton teases, threading his fingers through Luke’s hair, tousling it lightly. 

“Rockstars who have to be up early for a flight to Australia,” Luke mumbles. Ashton hums, continues to run his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke sighs contentedly, turning his head to watch the performance on the TV.

“Hey, we know him,” Luke says, pointing when he realizes it’s Harry on the stage, singing _Adore You_.

“Always nice to see fans make it big,” Ashton says, corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. Luke snorts, trying to contain his giggles.

“Menace.”

“Aw, Harry would understand. Called us emos enough back in the day.”

“Did you know he and Michael used to hook up?” Luke asks, tilting his head to look up at Ashton. Ashton glances down at him.

“Did they really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes they still do, Michael said.”

“I mean, if I had to pick a member of One Direction...”

“Speak for yourself! I would have picked Zayn.”

“Would you really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Too bad you’ll have to settle for me instead,” Ashton says, smiling.

“What a tragedy,” Luke says, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s bare shoulder. Ashton hums, tangling his fingers into the back of Luke’s hair and pulling him up, pressing a gentle kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke smiles, propping himself up to get a better angle, thrilled when he can feel Ashton’s ring bump against ear. He likes the concrete reminder of their love, the sureness of their relationship. He’s excited to do their wedding planning while they’re home, to go flower shopping and look at venues. He’s been doing so much of it virtually with his mum, but he’s excited to do it in person with her and Ashton’s mum. He thinks it’ll feel more real once he’s doing more hands on, a real part of the process.

“Are you excited to go home?” Ashton asks, holding onto Luke’s hand and rubbing his fingers over Luke’s engagement ring.

“Happy to see my parents. Happy to finally start making some headway on the wedding plan. We have to go cake testing too.”

“Your favorite,” Ashton teases. Luke blushes, but it’s pointless to argue with Ashton that he’s looking forward to trying out the different flavors of cake, getting to plan the decorations for the cake, the colors of it to match the blue and gold of the rest of their wedding.

Luke turns his attention to the TV, watches as Taylor Swift gets on stage, introducing herself and the song she’ll be playing. It’s a newer single from _Lover_ , something she says will be appropriate for all the couples getting engaged tonight before she starts playing.

“I want to play this song at our wedding,” Luke says, nodding to the screen where Taylor’s singing _Paper Rings_. 

“Do you?”

“Yes. It’s true. I’d marry you with nothing but paper rings and a smile. Everything else is just frills,” Luke says earnestly. 

“It’s too upbeat to dance to, though. I want a nice song we can slow dance to.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s the other song she sings from this album? The one you like so much you’re always humming it.”

“ _Lover_?”

“Yes! That one,” Ashton says, detangling himself from Luke, lowering the TV volume, and grabbing his phone off the table. He scrolls through his phone until he finds the song, pulling it on. 

The soft opening guitar notes fill their living room. Ashton grins brightly, jumping to his feet and holding his hand out for Luke. Cautiously, Luke allows himself to be pulled to his feet, letting Ashton tug him to an empty space of their living room, smiling. He gets one hand on Luke’s waist, interlacing his other hand with Luke’s, humming along to the song. He starts trying to lead them in a slow dance, something Luke’s never done before. Luke laughs as they stumble their way through something that feels like a waltz, Ashton resorting to spinning him around gently as the song plays in the background.

“We’d have to learn how to properly dance for one thing,” Luke says, giggling as Ashton stops them, squeezing his hip.

“Oh that’s the easy part.”

“What’s the hard part?”

“Not kissing in the middle of the dance floor in a way that will scandalize both our families,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s jawline, detangling his hand from Luke’s to rub a finger over his nipple piercing. Luke giggles breathlessly, one arm draped around Ashton’s shoulder, the other tangled into his hair.

“Ash,” He manages to gasp out in between Ashton nipping at his neck.

“Yes?” Ashton pulls back, wide eyed and faux innocent. Luke giggles, smacking his shoulder lightly.

“Tease.”

“You’re the one who keeps complaining about how we have an early flight and we don’t have any time.”

“Always have time for you,” Luke says, cupping Ashton’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Faintly, Luke can hear the countdown starting on the TV, signaling that the new year is about to begin. Luke figures he can get away with an early new year’s kiss, trading quick pecks with Ashton as they count from ten to one on the TV, Taylor Swift still playing gently in the background, guitar blending into the shouts of _Happy New Year_.

Ashton laughs, tugging Luke into a deeper kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, “Cheater. Taking your kiss early.”

“Maybe I’m just excited to start the new year and don’t wanna wait,” Luke says, giggling when Ashton squeezes his sides again, brushing against where Luke’s ticklish.

“I guess I can allow it for my fiancé,” Ashton says dramatically. Luke laughs again, pressing another kiss to Ashton’s lips, taking hold of his left hand and running his fingers over the ring. Ashton nuzzles into Luke’s neck, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. They stand like that for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, song looping on Ashton’s phone, people cheering in the background.

“Happy new year darling,” Ashton whispers.

“Happy new year sweetheart,” Luke whispers back, smiling softly at Ashton when he glances up at Luke. Ashton pulls Luke into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke, Luke squeezing him back, burying his face into Ashton’s hair. 

“Do you want to go to bed now?”

“God, please,” Luke says. Ashton laughs, detangling himself from Luke’s hug, but still holding onto his hand. He grabs the remote, turning the TV off, picking up his phone and shutting off the music, leading the two of them up the stairs to their bedroom.

Luke climbs into bed first, burrowing down into the pillows and sheets, while Ashton goes about plugging both their phones in to the charge, setting their alarms for the morning before crawling into bed after Luke. Luke sighs, snuggling into Ashton’s side and letting Ashton get a hand in his hair, playing with the curls there. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better new year’s than the one I get to spend with you,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple. 

“How could we? We get to get married this year,” Luke says, breathless and in awe of the idea that it’s coming this year. Ashton nods, pulling Luke closer to his side and closing his eyes. Luke presses one final kiss to Ashton’s neck, closing his eyes and snuggling in closer. Luke’s so overwhelmingly happy in this moment, getting to be here with Ashton, getting to plan his life with Ashton. It really is the best new year’s gift Luke could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
